May I
by Helga Sinclair
Summary: This story takes place in the now (2017). I was reborn in the 90's, Rourke is still 54 years old because of the cut Milo gave him. Thanks to the crystal energy on that piece of glass Rourke can live forever as he cutted me to so I can live forever with him too. He saved a piece that he would use when I was reborn and stay are ages. I think I explained everything on to the story now


**Song fiction based on the song May I by Trading Yesterday. I don't own the lyrics nor do I own Atlantis all the rights go to there owners.**

* * *

I stood by the fireplace looking at the dancing flames of the beautiful fireplace as I set myself down. The storm outside raging at it's peek, but my attention was far away. Everything was sinking in. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him.

 _ **There you stand, opened heart, opened doors**_  
 _ **Full of life with a world that's wanting more**_  
 _ **But I can see when the lights start to fade**_  
 _ **The day is done and your smile has gone away**_

 _ **Let me raise you up**_  
 _ **Let me be your love**_

I was in the past, I had already lived this life sort of but I was reborn a second chance. I remembered everything back from 1914 and even before that, I felt all the pain she more I had felt back then. All the memories, the loss and betrayal it all came back. Tears started to form in my eyes as I felt someone seating himself besides me. When I looked at him, his brown eyes were soft and I could see he was worried about me.

 _ **May I hold you as you fall to sleep**_  
 _ **When the world is closing in**_  
 _ **And you can't breathe here**_  
 _ **May I love you, may I be your shield**_  
 _ **When no one can be found**_  
 _ **May I lay you down**_

 _ **All I want is to keep you safe from the cold**_  
 _ **To give you all that your heart needs the most**_

He held me close as I cried against his muscular chest. His grip was strong, his embrace full of love. When I looked back up, he smiled at me.

 _ **Let me raise you up**_  
 _ **Let me be your love**_

 _ **May I hold you as you fall to sleep**_  
 _ **When the world is closing in**_  
 _ **And you can't breathe here**_  
 _ **May I love you, may I be your shield**_  
 _ **When no one can be found**_  
 _ **May I lay you down**_

He too got a second chance after over so many years when I was finally reborn in the 90's. He pushed my tears away and kissed me softly.

 ** _All that's made me is all worth trading_**  
 ** _Just to have one moment with you_**  
 ** _So I will let go with all that I know_**  
 ** _Knowing that you're here with me_**  
 ** _For your love is changing me_**

When we paused I had accepted my past and my or more to say our future together. Finally the pain started to fade and his home now felt more and more like my home too. I loved him and he truly loved me. We looked into each others eyes again and our lips pressed hard on each other. As the storm outside got intenser so was our love making.

 ** _May I hold you as you fall to sleep_**  
 ** _When the world is closing in_**  
 ** _And you can't breathe_**  
 ** _May I love you, may I be your shield_**  
 ** _When no one can be found_**  
 ** _May I lay you down_**

Rourke softly layed me down as we made love by the fire place. As I now am laying with my head on his chest his arms tightly around me, his head resting on mine, I look at my ring finger. I feel him smile as he takes my small hand in his large one and kisses my forehead. After all we have been through together in the past we are finally married. He cutted me with the same crystal energy as milo had cutted him, so that we both could stay together forever. We both did horrible things, that now we think about it, we are not proud off everything we did. But now that we have our second chance, we enjoy every second of it. Making love with him now is more romantic than it was back then, it still is magical. Both naked under a blanked laying on the ground by the fireplace is all I ever dreamed off. I love this man, he will protect me now more than ever and he will protect me for as long as our infinity lives go on. I will try to be the best wife I can be for him, our lives are perfect now and we are thankful that even after all we did we got a second chance.

 **Cause this is OUR SECOND CHANCE**


End file.
